sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Perry
Ray Perry, is a Navy SEAL and Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator of Bravo Team, and is referred to as B2, or Bravo 2. Ray is Jason's most trusted friend and the longest-tenured member of the team. He was reassigned to Green Team for a while,Fracture but returned to Bravo at Jason's request during his leave of absence. The Worst of Conditions Ray learns that he has been selected for promotion to Master Chief, but after some consideration has decides to put in for a Warrant Officer commission. Adapt and Overcome Personality Ray Perry, is a Navy SEAL on Bravo Team. He is a Tier-One Operator, and as the Second-in-Command and is referred to as B2, or Number 2. He is the longest tenured member of the team and is married to Naima Perry. Ray Perry is a respected member of Bravo Team and is the closest to Jason Hayes, being B2. Ray is often the voice of reason for Jason, who often gets carried away. Ray is seen to be a religious man and despite at times losing his way he always relies on his beliefs and his abilities to get him through his missions. Sonny Quinn often claims that Ray is the glue that holds the team together. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Ray witnesses the death of Nate Massey and later joins his friends at Massey's sons first communion until the team is dispatched to take down ISL commander Abu Samir Al Masri in Libyia. Before leaving his wife Naima Perry and him share a moment and converse about their upcoming baby. During the mission Ray and Jason are saved by new recruit Clay Spenser who shoots Al Masri before he can detonate a suicide-vest. Later Ray lectures Jason over his animosity towards Clay stemming from the young recruit reminding him too much of their deceased friend Nate. In Other Lives Ray joins the team on a mission to prove the Syrian Goverment experimenting with a deadly nerve-gas. However, he needs to leave his highly pregnant wife behind. During the mission, Naima goes into labour, and Jason opts not to tell him as it would interfere with the operation. Afterwards, Ray says he understands why he didn't tell him and shares a moment along with his wife and newborn child. In Boarding Party Ray joins Jason on a mission to rescue Julia Clarke and her crew from pirates who threaten to sell them off to the highest bidder. As Jason goes in Ray gives him cover from the appearing buyers. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. While the room is empty, Eric uses this time to tell ready that he is on track to become Master Chief. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Again that night Jason is irritated on unable to sleep. Plagued with what happened to former team members. Confiding to Ray that Diaz wanted to leave the team two days before he died. Sunny checks in with Lisa to see how she's doing on her first mission. She confirms she's all right but, insists they keep a low-profile. Unbeknownst to them, Ray has caught on. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him. While returning back to America Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Only to go home to his empty apartment. Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. The two both confirm they have to think of Bravo's future, and agree that Clay is the most likely candidate to be its new leader. Meaning Vic Lopez would be an ideal number two for him. Creating the same relationship Jason and Bay have with each other. Jason later introduces Vic to the team, much to Clay's annoyance over his friend losing out on the position. The Strength of the Wolf Ray learns that he has been selected for promotion to Master Chief,Adapt and Overcome but after some consideration (including for financial reasons as well as to remain with Bravo Team), Ray decides to put in for a Warrant Officer commission. While at the bar Mandy realize Jason was dating someone, much to Ray’s surprise. Later before getting ready to Stan before commission trial he was visited by xxx. he told him not to risk his new pending position of xxx. reluctantly Ray decided to stand down and did not appear before the review board for Lisa. He later apologized to her after finding out she had won her case. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ray Perry * Senior Chief Perry is a recipient of the Silver Star and Bronze Star with a Combat "V" Never Out of the Fight * Ray Perry and Naima Perry have been married for over 10 years. Borderlines * Holds the title of Senior Chief Petty Officer The Exchange Time to Shine * Speak Arabic. Pattern of Life * Forced off Bravo Team temporary by team leader Jason Hayes. The Cost of Doing Business * Re-assigned to teaching Green Team. Fracture * Allowed temporarily on Bravo Team, as B6 All That Matters * Officially returned to Bravo Team as B2 Hold What You Got * Ray was seriously hurt in when a bomb went off in a bar, while off-dury. Rock Bottom * Went missing while over enemy lines in Lahore, Pakistan after his parachute failed to open. Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight * On track to make Master Chief later this year, making him E-9. Ignore and Override * Instead of beoming Master Chief Ray is going for the position of Warrant Officer Adapt and Overcome * Ray confesses to Jason he's trying out for Warrant Officer. The Strength of the Wolf * Master Chief Hayes & Senior Chief Perry speculate that in 10 years, Clay Spenser will be leading Bravo. The Strength of the Wolf * Ray and Clay Spenser are confirmed to go back and forth as lead snippers. However, Clay is often picked over Ray as he has better aim, while Ray has more experience. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles or The Heckler & Koch MP7 Like the rest of the team, will have a Heckler & Koch HK416 All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Nominated Second Class Spenser for a Bronze Star with a Valor for his actions in Yemen during combat. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) Danger Crossing Appearances }} References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:BUD/S Category:United States Navy Category:Navy SEAL Category:Bravo Team